


温度

by Yedda



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yedda/pseuds/Yedda
Summary: Brett照顾生病的人照顾到了床上。





	温度

春天本应该是和煦明媚的，但今年却反常地变化着，Eddy没赢过多变的天气，成功地感冒了。同时一场巡演的安排出了问题，虽然平日里很多巡演的事情都是Brett负责，但Eddy不会也不忍心看着Brett一个人处理。Eddy自告奋勇跑去工作室帮忙，自己一上手才知道这些事情有多麻烦，撑着快要重感冒的身体硬着头皮搞定乱七八糟的事。

问题成功解决、工作宣告结束的时候，Eddy觉得自己浑身乏力，头脑昏沉，大脑像是被装进塑料袋里在冰箱里冻了一晚上一样，他果断选择放弃思考。

Eddy一回到家就瘫倒在门口，因为不适他闭上了双眼，眉毛微微皱起，脸颊通红。他感觉头重脚轻，身体轻飘飘的，回来的路上的时候有种走在棉花上的感觉。Eddy一下又一下地喘着粗气，从肺里呼出来的废气不断地加热着气管，他觉得自己马上就可以表演喷火杂技了。

“嘭嘭嘭”门口突然传来了一阵砸门的声音，Eddy有气无力地支起上半身去把大门打开了一条缝，外面钻进来的冷气让他忍不住哆嗦了一下又倒在了地上。

“你怎么能躺在这儿！”进门的人惊呼，一把拉起四肢无力的Eddy。Brett把Eddy的胳膊搭在自己肩上，左手环住腰慢慢挪动着把他扶进卧室。

好不容易把Eddy拖到床上，Brett接下来又想不起来该怎么办。他们两个人中Eddy是比较会照顾人的那一个，突然轮到了Brett自己身上则让他有些乱了阵脚。Brett决定先去找点儿退烧药来，在家里翻箱倒柜找出了一小瓶布洛芬，他隐约记得自己发烧的时候吃的就是这个。确定这瓶药没有过期后，Brett便去厨房接了杯水一块儿带回了卧室。

找到了药，Brett思考了两秒，决定先给Eddy擦一下脸，转身去浴室找了一条毛巾用温水打湿。Brett慢慢地擦着Eddy的脸，手指从毛巾里滑出来碰到皮肤，高烧的温度从指尖一路烧到心口。Brett有些懊恼自己为什么在降温天里没有让Eddy多穿点儿，为什么没有想到Eddy的感冒已经很严重了，为什么没有早点儿让Eddy回来休息，其实这些事情自己一个人处理完全足够，都是因为该死的私心——他想和Eddy多呆一会儿。

毛巾走过Eddy的脸和耳朵，落到了脖子上。Eddy的脖颈修长，在他每一次拉琴，每一次抬头，每一次大笑的时候，优美倾长的颈线无时无刻不让Brett着迷。Eddy仰面躺在床上，他的黑发向后散开露出光洁的额头，发烧使他的脸和脖颈泛着着红，突起的喉结因为时不时的吞咽而上下移动，在脖子上划出优雅的弧线。Brett看着因为高烧而昏睡的Eddy，忍不住吞了吞口水。

盯着Eddy看了一会儿后，Brett感觉到自己的脸有些发烫，于是赶紧去洗了洗让自己冷静一下，他把擦脸的毛巾带过来用凉水过了一遍，拧干折成四方的样子搭在Eddy额头上。Brett觉得应该把床铺一下，边想着边掀开被子把Eddy塞进去，收拾到一半又想起来衣服还没换，又把被子扔到一边给Eddy脱衣服。

Brett的手一放到Eddy身上就乱了套。他想把Eddy身上的帽衫脱下来，一只手扯着袖子另一只手拽着领子愣是脱了半天也没有进展。Brett干脆放弃这种脱法，转战衣服的下摆向上扯。他把Eddy的双臂打开移到头的两侧，用双手把衣服从下摆直接向上拉，因为Eddy的身体压住了衣服后半部分，Brett只能一点一点地把它向上提。

Brett的动作实在难以算得上温柔，衣服从头上脱下来的时候扯得Eddy有些难受，Eddy在昏睡中清醒了一点。没有了帽衫让他感觉到寒冷，嗓子一下子冒上来的干痒让他忍不住咳嗽了两声。

发觉Eddy醒了，Brett便赶紧扯过被子盖在Eddy上半身，把毛巾重新搭在额头上。“我先帮你把外衣脱了，这样的话晚上睡觉比较舒服，睡之前你先把药吃了。”Brett把脱下来的Eddy的帽衫叠放在一边，准备去脱他的鞋。Eddy安静地躺着接受脱鞋服务，在Brett把鞋脱掉准备解开自己的皮带的时候诡谲地笑了起来，“要解我的皮带了？”

“废话，不然我怎么脱你的裤子。”Brett被Eddy的笑弄得有些慌张，他一边继续手上的动作，一边不安地想着Eddy是不是发现了什么。

他什么都不会发现的，Brett心想。在这场友谊的旅途里，Brett把自己的心藏得太好了，他不论在什么时候面对Eddy，都是一如既往地冷静自持，用一成不变的表情遮掩心里不曾平息的海啸。Brett不是不想让Eddy知道，他只是不确定Eddy是不是对自己也有同样的感觉。在Brett的世界里，只有感情和其他事情不一样，除非感觉到对方和自己有同样的心动，他是不会表明的心意的。

Brett扒下Eddy的裤子，把它叠好放在帽衫上。Eddy的上半身勉强用被子遮住了，两条腿露在外面，性器被内裤勾画出了外形，这幅场景看得Brett心里有火在烧。Brett舔了舔嘴唇，不断提醒自己要冷静，转身拿了个枕头打算把Eddy的头垫起来。“省得你再落枕又找借口不练琴”，Brett拍了拍枕头，看着Eddy“抱怨”道。

他用左手托起Eddy的后脑勺，右手把枕头塞到头下面。Eddy口中呼出的气直接喷在Brett的颈窝，温热的气息灼烧着敏感的神经，Brett感觉到自己的下面有些肿胀，想着赶紧把枕头塞好然后找个地方解决一下需求。

Eddy似乎察觉到了Brett的生理反应，嘴角扬起一个微小的弧度。似乎是嫌Brett的麻烦还不够多，Eddy用手背轻轻在他的裤裆磨蹭，感觉到下面撑起来一个小帐篷的时候改用了手指抚摸。Brett被他撩得心动过速，双耳充血，他努力保持着冷静，咬着牙一字一句地问：“陈韦丞，你想干嘛？”

“想。”床上的病号狡黠地笑着，似乎高烧的那个人不是他而是Brett。这个回答让Brett感觉大脑突然冲上来一股血气，撞得他两眼一黑，他把左手从Eddy的头下面抽出来，双手支撑在Eddy身体两侧，深吸了一口气稳住上半身不至于倒下去。Brett的呼吸变得急促起来，手臂微微颤抖，他用仅有的自持看着Eddy脸问道，“你是认真的？”

Eddy没有回答，他的眼睛微睁，从里面透出来清亮的眼神直戳戳地指向Brett。

此时的Brett几乎不能自己，他不断地深呼吸试图保持理智，胸膛起伏的越来越大，躯体不自主地贴近Eddy，他们的脸越来越近，鼻尖快要贴在一起。两人四目相对，Brett从Eddy的眼底中看到了自己的脸，看到未来和过去在Eddy的虹膜上流转，像是抓不住的风和易碎的时间。

迟迟没有听到Eddy的回答让Brett的心沉了一分，堪堪维持住的勇气开始分崩离析，他开始有些后悔质问Eddy。Brett从没有害怕过什么——除了Eddy——二十多年来一直都是无所畏惧的样子。然而现在他开始感到害怕，他怕自己得不到想要的答案，怕Eddy从此和自己疏远，怕人生似梦醒而回首已无他。

“是……”生病的人放弃了思考，也放弃了伪装，Eddy撕开了枯井最后一层的封印，干涸的喉咙里终于挤出了一滴水，明晃晃地蒸发在闪烁的真心里。

 

Brett在开口的瞬间便吻住了Eddy。

这个吻是如此地迫切，岁月过往似乎都能借其补救。

他把不安都融进缠绵里，凝析成不舍，用日积月累的渴望催化成心头上的一滴血，迫切地把它化作对方的骨肉。

他从不生不死的暗恋里解脱，化身最勇猛的武士在吻里冲锋陷阵，探索着口腔里的每一个角落，舌尖所到之处都烙着湿热的印记。

溺水的人渴求空气，而他靠这个吻寻求生机。他吻得疯狂，吻得着迷，吻得忘我，吻得不顾一切。他的灵魂在这个吻里死去，瞬间又在这个吻里重生。

他第一次想要这一刻永远存在。从前他从不承诺永远，因为永远永远未知，而过去永远过去。这个吻携着他游历时间长河，从宇宙伊始的奇点直到坍缩的永恒。他回归成原子从星际尘埃中弥和，缥缈存在又以无尽的亲密与对方交媾。他们永远一体，灵魂永远紧密，世间万物永远混乱，他对Eddy的爱永远熵增。

 

Brett的唇从盈盈的温柔乡里离开，一寸一寸地向下探索。双唇汲取着Eddy的气息，舌尖描绘着对方优美的颈线，牙齿在Eddy的喉头上摩擦，温柔地摩挲着耸起的喉结。Brett感觉到有什么东西顶着自己的腰际，而他不紧不慢地亲吻着，湿润的唇舌在裸露的肌肤上游走，任凭吐出的空气鞭笞着Eddy的欲望。

Brett想要Eddy，但是一想到Eddy在生病他便有些犹豫。Eddy在床上躁动不安地扭动着，身体里的欲火几乎要将他吞噬，他感觉到身上的吻不再热切，故意地刺激道，“这么无精打采，你是想去拉中提了吗？”

听到这句话的Brett狠狠地咬了一下Eddy的乳头，躺着的人忍不住发出了一声呻吟。Brett的矜持被这一声娇喘彻底击穿，唇齿的动作不再温柔，瞬间转变成了疯狂的攻势，他顺着Eddy腹部的线条一路侵略到最重要的据点。Brett一把褪下据点外面的武装，用嘴小心地含住高耸的旗帜，牙齿在上面一下下地噬咬着，慢慢地将它吞得更深。

Eddy感到自己在融化和凝固中反复跳跃：身下的快感将他融化成一滩水，高烧又让在现实中固结。他无处安放的手在被单上抓挠，然后伸向了Brett的头顶，他的手在Brett柔软的毛发里变得异常敏感，每一次的纠缠化成微小的电流流过躯干和四肢，最后汇集到被攻陷的据点，想要向敌人做出反击。

在密集的攻势下据点在筹备着最后的挣扎，它一次性地派遣了大量的武器。Brett毫不在意，他享受般地把大兵小将尽数全收。床上人的呻吟一下下地撞击着Brett的耳膜，他忍不住加快了嘴上的动作——他还想要更多。Eddy已经无法掌握自己的身体，他在快感中迷失，只能迎合着Brett的索取。

Eddy被Brett榨取得筋疲力尽，加上发烧，他整个人无力地陷在床里，连起身喝水都做不到。Brett从上面轻轻地压住Eddy，他有些担心Eddy的烧，在耳边悄悄地问，“陈先生，你还好吗？”

“…我…还没…吃药…”Eddy气若游丝地说。

“那我喂你。”Brett的语气不容置喙。

Brett把床头上的药瓶打开，倒了一粒放在Eddy嘴里。然后Brett喝了一口水含在嘴里，他轻轻托起Eddy的头，自己的嘴唇对上Eddy的，试图把水喂到里面。因为刚刚欢愉过的原因，粘稠的体液混着水一起灌到了Eddy的口腔里，一部分顺着两个人的嘴角流了下来。

用奇怪的方式吃了药之后，Eddy终于支撑不住睡了过去。Brett把屋子收拾好以后有种筋疲力尽的感觉，浑身无力地倒在床上的另一边，一边想着自己是不是被Eddy传染了感冒一边睡着了。

 

 

 

Eddy醒来的时候已经日上三竿，他感觉自己的烧退了，回想昨天晚上的经历让他忍不住笑出了声。似乎是不满意被吵醒，Brett不情愿地“嗯”了一声，转过身面对着Eddy,揉了揉眼睛。

 “看样子昨晚你很累啊，感觉还好吗？”Eddy看着旁边疲惫的人，笑着问他。

“是啊。”Brett瓮声瓮气地说，“还不是托你的福。”

“果然很累，听起来你也感冒了。”Eddy笑呵呵地问他，“今晚要不要继续？”

“…”

“那你就是同意了。”

“等咱俩感冒都好了再说。”Brett把被子蒙过头顶，继续自己的美梦。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
